Persona: The Star Watchers
by Sonic103
Summary: Boken Fukusu is a transfer student who arrives at the small town Sai after his father's death. He soon settles in and makes a couple friends. However, when the Meteor Shower that happens once only every ten years happens, something happens that will turn Boken's world upside down.


"Hey! The meteor shower is tonight at 11! Come to the park and watch it from there!"

"Wow, doesn't this happen only like every ten years?"

"Yeah! That's why it's so exciting!"

"I remember when I was young and would come out here to watch this shower…"

"Oh honey, stop making us feel like we're old."

"Finally, something exciting is actually happening in this back water town…"

"I know, right? This place can get pretty dull…but I hear there's gonna be some fire works after the shower, isn't that neat?"

"I'm gonna make my move and ask out Tonya to the picnic."

"Duuuuuuuude! I've had a crush on her for like forever!"

"I know, I'm asking her out anyways. Besides, there's hardly any hot chicks in this small town, you should have seen this coming."

"Mommy, do we have to go?"

"Yes sweetie. Don't you want to go see the meteor shower?"

THREE DAYS EARLIER

_Every ten years, a meteor shower rains down on Sai town. The event is always celebrated with a large picnic and a carnival. Several hundred tourists visit the carnival and watch the shower._

_However, it doesn't stop there. A myth has been spread around that the meteors are "magical." folklore has written that if you come into contact with the star, you will be showered in fortune and happiness for all eternity. Such folklore has existed throughout time. But…it's just a myth, right?_

Boken Fukusu, a Junior that would soon be attending Sai High school, stared out the window of his train, watching the world fly past him in a blur. Boken sighed. It all happened so fast.

"_Son…be careful to-AGH!"_

_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CRASH!_

Boken tried to shake the memory out of his mind, but he couldn't. it was all coming back to him, playing like a movie.

"_ugh….Dad….Dad….DAD?!"_

"_HELP! THERE'S BEEN A CAR CRASH! Somebody help, there's a kid in the car!"_

Boken tried to close his eyes, but the memories were more clear then.

"_Stand back, I'll try to revive him."_

"_Sir! Now the kid's not breathing!"_

"_What?…let me see him."_

Boken wiped a tear away from his eye. That was the past. His father was dead, and he was now going to move in with his mom at some small town in the middle of nowhere. Soon, the train pulled into a station. Boken grabbed his bag and walked out of the train car. No one else stepped out. He sighed and walked out of the station. He saw a small taxi with tinted windows waiting near the entrance. A woman in her late forties came out of the car and faced Boken. She smiled and walked towards him, embracing him. Boken hesitantly hugged her back.

"Oh my little Boken! It's been so long! The last time I saw you, you were smaller than me and you ran around with your underwear on your head!" she said brightly. Boken flushed a little.

"Hello Auntie." Boken said hesitantly. His Aunt smiled.

"Oh, please don't treat me like I'm the queen of England. My name is Maho." she said.

"Um…all right. Hello, Maho." he said uncomfortably. Maho smiled.

"Good. Now lets go. It's been a long time, waiting for your train to get here. I was able to finish my novel while I was waiting for you." Maho said. She then walked to the taxi. She went into the drivers side. Boken raised an eyebrow. Maho looked at him. "What? There's nothing wrong with being a taxi driver."

* * *

After arriving at Maho's house, she led Boken to his room. It was large, being the complete second floor of the house. Boken looked around the "room."

"So what do you think?" Maho asked. Boken turned to her.

"Thank you for giving me so much space." Boken said to Maho. Maho nodded.

"I never really had any use of the second floor, since I sleep on the first. I hope you like the large amount of room." she said. She then yawned and stretched.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. You stay up as long as you like." she said, and then headed downstairs.

* * *

After unpacking, Boken laid down on his bed. He yawned, and then closed his eyes.

_Some are born with greatness…._

_Others have greatness thrust upon them…_

_What about you?_

_Are you the one?_

_So much to do…_

_So little time…_

_I am very curious on how you will handle the situation at hand._

_You have one year to prove yourself. Do what others have not._

_One year._

Boken opened his eyes. He looked around. It was very dark. Maho must have turned off the lights while he was asleep. He looked at the clock. 1:00 AM. "Was…was that a dream?" Boken wondered. Soon, fatigue took over his body, and he succumbed to it.

**Hello Persona fans, Sonic103 fans, or just people who like to read stories! this is, as you can see, Sonic103 here with something a little different. You see, i just got Persona 3 FES (being convinced by Jthegildedsword) and have actually started a lets play with him/TheAeonArcana. And to kind of "celebrate", i'm going to write my own Persona story that doesn't revolve around Cannon characters (maybe. you never know what's in store with that crazy wild card. ;) ) This is going to revolve around Boken Fukusu. Hope you all enjoy. Seeya all soon!**


End file.
